JeremyWorks Studios
JeremyWorks Studios (formerly Jeremy Carpenter Productions and commonly referred to as JeremyWorks) is an American production company/animation studio located in Burbank, California and the main production company of Jeremy Carpenter. The company was founded in 1970 as Jeremy Carpenter Productions, renamed in 1982, JeremyWorks Studios. JeremyWorks creates animated feature films, short films, television programs and video games, and is best known for the franchises Jeremy Universal, Cartoon World, Objects, Comedy TV, Pets World, Blob, and Fantastic World. Jeremy, a character from Jeremy Universal, is the studio's mascot. History In 1970, when Jeremy was aged 30, He goes to California, and founded the company called Jeremy Carpenter Productions. In 1973, The first film, Too Fast, its was released to a great critical and financial success. Following this success, Jeremy Carpenter Productions released the film in year, Object, its sequel, Object is Back, Paintfight!, My Own Pet, and Comedy TV. after the released of Comedy TV, the company took a break in film-making for the last ten years. In November 1982, Jeremy Carpenter Productions was renamed into JeremyWorks Studios, JeremyWorks Studios produced its first shows, JeremyToons, as well as its first short film, The Princess Girl, later that year. In 1992, after ten years of absence in films, JeremyWorks Studios produced Cartoon World: The Movie. In August 2015, JeremyWorks Studios and Nickelodeon announced plans for a shared universe of animated films based on various Nicktoon characters, starting with [[All Grown Up! (film)|''All Grown Up!]], scheduled for October 12, 2018 in the United States. Other Nicktoon films announced in 2015 are based on ''Invader Zim, Catscratch, The X's, CatDog, and The Angry Beavers. In late November 2015, it was reported that JeremyWorks and Sega are working on upcoming film and TV series based on the games, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Space Channel 5, Samba de Amigo, and Super Monkey Ball. as well as Saturn games, such as Nights into Dreams and Clockwork Knight. On April 3, 2016, it was announced that Universal, JeremyWorks, and Activision would be working on the animated film based on the Crash Bandicoot series. The film is set to be released on June 21, 2019. On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced its intent to acquire 21st Century Fox. Under the terms of the agreement, Disney will acquire the Twentieth Century Fox film and TV studios and related assets; cable networks including FX Networks, Fox Sports Regional Networks; Fox Networks Group; Indian satellite TV group Star India; and stakes in National Geographic Partners, Hulu, UK based satellite TV group Sky plc and other assets, in exchange for $52.4 billion in stock. Warner Bros. Pictures handles the distribution rights to Jeremy Universal films, along with its upcoming films. Filmography NOTE: '''Only Jeremy Carpenter, Steve G. and Bella J. can make films or shows and other people are allowed to only if he says so. Film Theatrical films ''Released films'' ''Upcoming films'' ''Films in development'' '''Direct-to-video feature films Television films/specials Cancelled films There are some films that are unmade and unreleased by JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures. Some of these films were, or still are, in development limbo. 1997 * The Kids Gang 3 ''- JeremyWorks Studios planned a proposed another sequel to The Kids Gang 2 (1997). It was cancelled before it began production. The trailer is included on the The Kids Gang DVD. Also, fourth Kids Gang film was planned but cancelled after the cancellation of these. 1999 * ''The Adventures of Logan 2 - Sony and Warner Bros. had plans for a sequel. Variety stated that the sequel was cancelled due to story problems. * ''JeremyToons Unite ''- JeremyWorks Studios makes a crossover the JAB3 Pictures shows, film, and short film (such as JeremyToons, Objects, Molly Jr., Comedy TV, and more). It was cancelled before JeremyToons: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut began production. It was later reworked into the video game of the same name. 2000 * Fireboy '''- This proposed project for Warner Bros.would have followed a young boy who becomes fire to burn monsters in fire forest. It was planned to be released in 2003. After released of Planet NX, JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Bros. canceled the film due to story problems. 2001 * ''Untitled Tom and Jerry film'' '- Warner Bros. Feature Animation (also know as Warner Bros. Animation and now Warner Animation Group) wrote a treatment for a another ''Tom and Jerry ''feature film to JeremyWorks Studios. It was to center on a dilemma for Tom and Jerry, but it never begin production. * 'Smart Girl '- it going to be computer-animated film by JeremyWorks Studios and Blue Sky Studios. The story is said to center on a teenager who is very smart. It was scrapped. 2002 * 'Blue Ball 2 '''- After the release of Blue Ball (2002), Sony had plans for a sequel. But the sequel was cancelled. 2003 * ''Angry Birds ''- Back in 2001, this was going to be an computer-animated feature distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Nickelodeon Movies, but in 2003 it was dropped for an unknown reason right after released of Rugrats Go Wild on June 13, 2003. It was later reworked into The Angry Birds Movie by Rovio Animation and Columbia Pictures. * Worldwide Cats '''- This proposed feature film directed by Bella J.. JeremyWorks could not afford the rights to the film, so it was scrapped. 2004 * ''Zootopia'' '- A computer-animated film was in development at JeremyWorks Studios in partnership with Universal Pictures, but was later cancelled due to script problems. The project was later moved to Walt Disney Animation Studios and was released on March 4, 2016. It was met with both critical and commercial success, grossing over $900 million worldwide and becoming the highest-grossing animated film of 2016. 2005 * 'Hoodrats '''- Comedy Central and Klasky Csupo was make a film called adult animated comedy film as a spin-off of Rugrats and JeremyWorks first adult film. but it was cancelled before it began production. 2006 * ''House of a Million Pets ''- An adaptation based on Ann Hodgman's book House of a Million Pets. ''In August 2005, it was reported that the book was optioned to JeremyWorks Studios, and its development was announced in September 2006 as 2D animated hybrid film. However, the project was scrapped for unknown reasons. 2007 * 'Girlfriend '''- In 2007, Bella J. pitched her own film to JeremyWorks Studios execs, although it never came to fruition. However, it was revived in April 2016 as My Own Girlfriend. * ''Meet the Cartoon Cartoons ''- Warner Bros. was set to adapt Cartoon Cartoons, as a stand-alone film for Cartoon Network. However, in 2009, the Cartoon Cartoons was ended, the film was cancelled. 2008 * All Dogs Go to Heaven '''- This computer-animated remake of the 1989 film was developed by Steve G. at JeremyWorks Studios and animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks in 2008. MGM canceled the project due to story problems. 2009 2010 * ''Lionwoods'' '- development since 2010 at JeremyWorks Studios, the project follows the story of a young lion cub who got lost in the jungle. However, the idea never fully materialized. This idea, however, was reincarnated seven years later into the upcoming 2018 film The Jungle World of the Animal. Coming soon! Television series Short Logo ''Main article: ''JeremyWorks Studios Production Logo Trivia * Jeremy is JeremyWorks' mascot. ** Originally, Princess Anneca, Tiffany Kearney, Leafy, or Ashley Painter was the mascot of the said company, but it all turns out to be an unconfirmed rumor, so, JeremyWorks decided Jeremy to be mascots of the company. * So far, every JeremyWorks films is rated PG by the MPAA, except for ''Object, Paintfight!, My Own Pet, Object is Back, Puppies in the Box, Hollywood World, and Puppies 2: Puppy in the Big City, which was rated G. Category:Company Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia